The Ant Fight of 3/12/19
"The Ant Fight Of 3/12/19" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Some pesky ant groups are fighting over some food in the kitchen without being noticed. How will they ever be able to get the food? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. NOTICE: The story might be a little small. It starts off with Chef Pee Pee cooking up food. Chef Pee Pee: Ahh, what a day... well, I gotta use the bathroom! I will be right back later! He leaves the kitchen to use the bathroom. To the left, red ants are seen looking at the food. To the right however, black ants are seen looking at the food as well. The two packs go to get food but only to be stopped by each other. Red Ant 3: Oh come on! We saw this food first! Black Ant 4: No! Finders keepers! The two start fighting over for the food. Black Ant 1: Fine! If you want to do this the hard way! Let's see how much food we can collect. The side who gets the most keeps the kitchen to themselves and the other side leaves the house and finds a new home! Red Ant 5: Oh yeah! It's a deal then! Black Ant 2: Fine! The two sides are seen going around the house scrounging around for food. Chef Pee Pee is seen coming back into the kitchen. The ants notice him and hide to their shelters fast. Chef Pee Pee: Alright, guess I gotta get some vegetables now! He is seen going to the fridge and opens it to look inside. Chef Pee Pee: Hmmm... The ants are seen looking at him. They are then seen sneaking from behind his feet and go into the cabins. While inside, they are heard fighting. Chef Pee Pee overhears this. Chef Pee Pee: What's going on in there?? He goes to check to find nothing at all. Chef Pee Pee: Huh... must have been nothing... He leaves the cabins and goes back to check the fridge for vegetables. While doing so, the ants sneak off and are seen grabbing some fruits from the kitchen table. They go back to their shelters safe and sound. An hour passes by and Chef Pee Pee finally leaves the kitchen. The ants see this. Red Ant 2: Guys! Come on! The man's finally gone now! Black Ant 4: Come on fellas! All clear! The two sides rampaging for food constantly in a military-like way. Massive gun fire is heard through out the scenery. Three ants on one side are seen grabbing some apples, bananas and one getting a extra T H I C C watermelon. The black ants however are seen grabbing a huge hot dog. One of the ants quickly gets out of the shelter and gun fire is heard. The ant however is unharmed and comes back with some mustard. Black Ant: Forgot the mustard! They go to the shelter to safe up their food while the fight is heard continuing. Mouse is seen through his hole while the war is still ongoing. Mouse: (Sigh) How will I ever get my food like this?! They always have to do this on the weekends! While the gun fire is heard, some red ants are seen going inside a cake and then come back with pieces of it. This war is heard ongoing until a light turns on. The ants suddenly notice this. Black Ant 2: Uh oh! Black Ant 6: HIDE FAST!! The group zips back to their shelter fast. Red Ant 4: Get going! The other group also gets back to their shelter safe and sound. Mario: Ohhh man am I thirsty... He is seen getting himself a glass of water. Mouse sees this and grabs some cheese from the fridge and goes back to his hole. Mouse: Finally! Some food at last! Mario: Well, I am gonna go back to sleep now... it is getting very late. He leaves the kitchen. The ants see this. Red Ant 2: Alright, continue it. The fight continues as numerous ants are seen getting food back to their shelter. Black Ant 7: Those dirty sons of bitches will not stop us! Red Ant 6: Guys! We need to stand up for our selves! We shall not lose this fight and we will continue! Red Ants: YEAH! The fight gets worser by the second. Some red ants are seen making a huge sandwich with cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles and onions. However, when the onion arrives, a sign is heard coming from the shelter saying "HOLD THE ONIONS". The ants throw away the onions, prepare the sandwich and head back to the shelter. As the war goes on and on, the light turns on again. This time, Chef Pee Pee is seen drying and washing the dishes off. The next morning... With an empty kitchen because Mouse wiped it out stealthily when Chef Pee Pee was not looking, the ants have no more food to find. The two groups however see a large cake in the middle. Quickly, they rush to the cake and the next scene shows them trying to pull it. Red Ant General: PULL!! Black Ant General: PULL!! Red Ant General: PULL MAGOTS PULL! Black Ant General: PULL HARDER DAMNIT! Red Ant General: PULL!! Black Ant General: Now Wait just a second... we are not getting anywhere like this. We lost everything else by fighting. I think we can deal with this with a more peaceful manner... Red Ant General: Hmm, I think you are right. Let's go sign up a peace conference! Both: Yeah! The next scene shows ants gathered up together. Red Ant General: And so gentlemen, it is decided that the cake will be divided evenly. Everybody is heard cheering. Red Ant General: So, we divide it this way. He is seen making a line on the cake. Red Ant General: This half for you. He is seen making a suspicious mark on the cake. Red Ant General: And this half, for us! Black Ant General: Ohhhhh no ya don't! We divide it this way. He changes the line up a little bit. Red Ant General: I beg to divide would be this way! He changes it back to how it originally was. Black Ant General: Oh no your not! We divide it this way. Red Ant General: No, I say we divide it this way! Black Ant General: No, this way! Red Ant General. This way! Black Ant General: This way! Red Ant General: This way! Both: This, this! This! This! THIS!! The ant packs are seen fighting again. Mouse is seen looking through his mouse hole with such a tired expression hearing the loud noises. He then gets angered. Mouse: QQUIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!! The ants shocked hear this and run off back to their shelters. Mouse is seen relaxed and goes back to his hole. It then irises out on his hole ending the episode. --------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------- Trivia * This is the final story in "The Golden Age Of MarioFan2009 Entertainment Volume 3: A Long Collection" section. * The story is briefly inspired from the cartoon "The Fighting 69 1/2th". Category:From 2019 Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Story Category:Black Ants Episodes Category:Red Ants Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program